whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Morrig
Count Morrig is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Brought up in one of the oldest moneyed families of Savannah, Morrison Dane became the ideal Southern gentleman. Though he took a degree in law, he much prefers working to revitalize downtown Savannah and raising money for the Historic Preservation Society than litigating. Luckily, his family's money and his position in town means he can pursue such interests without needing to work. His good looks assure him plenty of companionship, though no one has yet captured his heart. As a child, Morrison was permitted the run of his parents' palatial home, though his mother denied him entry to an elaborate closed garden where she had a jewel-like folly. The small gazebo had broad, shallow marble steps leading up to a domed structure covered with ivy and wisteria (he saw it over the hedge from an old apple tree he climbed). Inside the garden was also a small lily pond. Morrison obeyed his mother's wishes that he not enter her garden, at least until the day his father suffered a stroke. Ten years old, he frantically called for an ambulance, then intruded on the garden looking for his mother. Reaching the folly, he threw wide the door, calling for his mother, and was swept up in a wave of Glamour. Looking up, he saw a tall, regal being dressed in silks, her bedecked hair held with jeweled pins, her eyes blazing with power: his mother. As he entered his Chrysalis, she lifted him fully into the folly (which was much larger than he thought). He managed to croak out the word "father" before the Dream Dance took him and revealed his true self. In the aftermath of his father's death, Morrig (his faerie name) learned of the fae, his place among them (as a noble), and who he and his mother were. Though she instructed him dutifully, it was clear to Morrig that his mother, the Countess Dulcia of Gwydion, had little will left to live. She feared to follow her beloved mortal husband. Three years later, when she felt Morrig was ready to assume his duties as count and confidant that he had good advisors, she slipped away into the Dreaming. Though he grieved her loss, Morrig realized she had never been happy since his father's death. Morrig has tried to rule fairly over the Kithain of Savannah and environs. He granted Lady Una Morrowind a freehold within Savanah both because she had served the Seelie Court by uncovering a plot against Elena, Duchess of the Southern Coast, and because he saw in the lovely lady echoes of his own mother's sadness. Any fae who wishes is welcome to visit the count's court (known as Wisteria Hall) in the folly behind his ancestral home in the Historic District... so long as they agree to behave with decorum and cause no disturbance. Famed for his hospitality and exquisite manners, Morrig rides to the hunt at least four times a year and hosts a midnight ball each year in the grand ballroom of the mansion. Most of his time is spent helping preserve Savannah, however. he is popular in both fae and mortal circles... except at Willow's Heart. Though forced to swear allegiance to Meilge, the count often works alongside Arawn and Ellawyn of Vellumton to unmask the evil they all know is the true Meilge. Morrig's athletic build has allowed him to become expert at fencing and equestrian sports. His other passions include restoring old homes and collecting fine and unusual pottery. He excels in the Arts of Dream-Craft, Primal, and Sovereign. Whenever he becomes too officious and "overbearing" (a predilection of his house affiliation), his advisor, Crwen, suggests that he "take a dip in the pond head first." Thus, the count has also learned much concerning the maintenance of lily ponds and koi. Image Handome and regal, Morrig tops out at six feet and appears slender but muscular in the way of many expert swordsmen. He has dark brown hair, worn relatively short in his mortal seeming, but longer and held back by a fillet in his fae mien. His blue-green eyes can sparkle with merriment or cloud with compassion. Fae who have seem him angry never want to repeat the experience. He prefers casual, but well-made clothes, though he feels it is his duty to wear formal attire when presiding of court at Wisteria Hall. Personal Most of Morrig's life has been good. He has everything anyone could desire. Though he still mourns his father and mother, he hopes that they are together somewhere in the Dreaming. Just as he diligently performs his civic duties when in his mortal seeming, so too does he take his duties as Count of Savannah quite seriously. Commoner and noble alike are welcome within his freehold. his only real peeve is that he wishes someone would expose King Meilge's true colors. It is very difficult sometimes holding together part of a region that is swimming in the king's corruption. Someday, somehow, someone will catch him in a lie. He wants to be there when that happens. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 103-104. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)